Harry Potter: Baby Maker
by EdTheBeast
Summary: This is an AU... Extremely adult. No one under 18 should read this. Has rape, incest, pregnancies, death, & magic. Also probably everything else. One shot...May redo as a story, just to much going on right now. This plot bunny hit me, while doing the rape scene in the main story. Could not delete it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling, her associates, anyone who paid for use of the Harry Potter Universe. etc. etc. et al. No money made this was for fun.**

I might do this as a story, instead of a one shot; but would need to fill it in, a lot more. Have a few twists, but nothing worth the time right now.

Lily had spent three months going over the spell, runes, & ritual. If Severus had not told her of the prophecy, he overheard. The time wasted. Selene & her; together with both family tomes & magic; came up with an idea. The Summer Solstice was in two days. Tomorrow the Runic circle; The Solstice, the ritual; The day after, the enchantment.

Harry would live, even if it cost her & James life. Killing Voldy Shorts & letting Harry have a great life, would be worth their sits like the good boy he is. I had just fed him. My nipples felt abused, used, & great. No one noticed the two flies procreating, during the ritual; on Harry, in the circle.

The ritual is going perfect. Harry did not cry, when I made a small cut on his penis. I made myself cum, beyond belief. That stupid mosquito was the only thing, making it not perfect. I did not realise till later, that it had sucked my blood, then Harry's; when I killed it.

The enchantment was carved with the required runes into the seven spots on his body. Again, he did not cry out. He is such a good boy. I just love him to death. When Selene's & my fluids were used to wash him, of the blood. He laughed & giggled. Neither of us knew she was expecting. When we used Dora's blood to seal the seven runes; everything seemed to go off perfectly.

I joined James on the other side. That mutt screwed up. Then that senile old fart... Grrrr...My poor baby. The day Selene joined us, was a shock. She is sure that something went wrong. Nymphadora & Luna seem to be soul bonded to Harry. Her & I spent hours going over the Arithmancy, enchantment, runes, & ritual.

That night we saw some of the problem. Harry age ten, asleep, grew into a twenty something gorgeous hunk. He then glided up to Petunia in bed. Spelled both of them & fucked her like no tomorrow. His seaman, running out of her quim; seemed to be absorbed into Petunia. Then her & Vernon did it seemly awake, but not.

The next night, the neighbors 18 year old daughter had her fiance over. We followed the sex Hunk go next door; then drill mother & daughter to overflowing. The seaman get absorbed; then the boy & Husband did the girl & wife. This continued, every night for one square mile of women. Three had no males there. We saw the next day, they sexed up someone, they knew well. Two 13 year olds also got it. One screwed a teacher, the other Vernon... It was sick.

Every woman became pregnant. The abortions were done, about 20%. The teacher fired, Vernon paying through the nose, them moving out. Harry again serviced all the abortions, then the three girls that moved in. The sex was weird. They were lesbian, so the mates they found were strange. Vernon again did the teachers girl, that the teacher was fired from.

We could tell, Harry was not awake. The lights were on, but no one home. The babies came. Most were red heads or head green eyes. The ones that breast fed, did not get another visit. Those that used formula, after the first month, received a new baby. Harry had his letter. Hagrid showed him the Knight's bus. For the last days before school; Harry's circle became greater Surrey. He was doing every House with range of the stop. Usually both sides of the block. Each night in a different direction.

It was strange that, except the night he did the two 13 year olds; he only did adults. Except for that one girl. It took us six months to realise that the night he did those girls, was the runic day.

The ups & downs that happened. six years, hundreds of children. Harry is with Hermione, Ginny, Nym, Padma, Susan, & Luna. They are in the tent. They had destroyed the locket. Ron stormed away, as he could tell Hermione loved Harry; just like the others. The jealous, betrayer. The next night was the runic night. All six girls became bow legged, then they all jumped him the next day. They loved him & he was the only guy around.

It never happened again, after he killed Tom. But the pregnant students & Hogsmeade woman never seemed to complain much. The teachers being with child all the time, cut some time from their work. But the temp replacements, had a major workout. They lined up the que, any woman wanting a child, taught at Hogwarts.

It was a bit sick, the number of times down the years, after he no longer did non adults. That his daughters had his daughters, etc. etc. Nym, Luna, & Harry lived almost 400 years. The enchantment runic ritual worked; just not exactly how we expected it to.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry! Put Flashback from second story to first. Going to have to reread my own story. Too much reading of others & confusion of which of the stories parts go.

Have gone thru one 17K of docs. have 2 more of those, before reading my own story. Have more one offs that can be taken, if someone wants to use them. Will publish them, hopefully sometime this month of August.


End file.
